


Golden Blue Fish

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance Appreciation (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Small little snippet of how Orelias and Lance get along from A Contract Of Sorts, one of my other fics. This is separate from the main with only a subtle spoiler.





	Golden Blue Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Found this while rummaging through my files so I finished it.
> 
> I'll update more of my fics later, I didn't realize how many were still unfinished so I'll try and get onto that asap.

Lance sat idly on the couch in the common room, legs crossed as he peered down at the small data pad in his hands, a look of intense concentration on his face as he peered at the puzzle before him. Galra activity had slowed down considerably so everyone had a bit of free time on their hands. 

 

Pidge went to their hangar to work on upgrades on their lion with Hunk, Keith went to training and Allura, Coran, and Shiro were planning their next move against the Galra Empire's remaining forces. 

 

Which left Lance alone with only a puzzle game to occupy his time. 

 

Well, he wasn't really alone per say. 

 

"You'll find a better way to solve this if you look in the upper left corner of that square right there." 

 

His eyes moved to where Orelias was pointing, using his fingers to move different shapes and symbols around that fit together, mentally high fiving when they fit into place and turned green to confirm the fit. He solved one piece of it so far, and by the looks of it the other pieces wouldn't be too hard if he used the completed portion as a reference. 

 

"Thank you!" 

 

"As if I actually did anything, you don't give yourself enough credit." 

 

Lance shrugged, going back to solving the rest of the puzzles. 

 

Orelias watched with mild fascination, watching Lance's expressions switch from one to another. Human faces had a much father range of emotions and expressions than any other species they had forged contracts with before. It was amazing how everything they felt could be categorized and told just from their faces alone. 

 

Lance looked up, blue eyes trained to four bright blue ones as well. "You okay? Is there something on my face?" 

 

Orelias laughed, something otherworldly that rang like the toll of a church bell, yet a lot softer sounding than what a giant bell could ever be. "Nothing is wrong Lance, your face changes so much, do other human's faces change as much as yours?" They asked, slithering down the common room seat in an otherworldly fashion, long thick tendrils of black and blue that moved like vapors but didn't really dissipate like a gas should trailed behind them as they moved to sit on the seat next to him. Or float on it actually, seeing as how she didn't have weight to begin with. Legs materialized as she moved them idly, always watching, fascinated that humans could walk on such breakable things. They were funny looking to her, but held enough charm she usually shifted into more of a human form to make him more comfortable. Although at this point it was more for her own amusement than anything. Lance had long since gotten used to her presence in the back of his mind and physical appearance enough that he rarely bat an eye at the forms she chose to bear that day. 

 

A few moments of silence passed by, causing blue eyes to look up and make sure the other was still there. She was, but barely it seemed. The edges of her body seemed faded and fuzzy, like he was looking at her through a fish tank, or a large aquarium. 

 

"So that's what those are called." 

 

"What's called what?" 

 

"Aquariums as you called them. The giant windows that hold the fish and other water life." She muttered, even without a visible mouth he could tell she was just talking to talk. She never once looked away from where she was staring straight ahead, eyes even though completely blue he could tell there was a sort of blankness there that wasn't present beforehand. 

 

Blue shapes separated from her body, the small floating wisps changing and molding into what looked like gold fish, the bug eyed kind you would find at a carnival game or local pet shop. 

 

"Those are my favorite." Lance said, datapad forgotten as he  turned to face her, hand reaching up cautiously to tap the small goldfish wisp as gently as possible. It swam away like a regular goldfish would if you tapped on the glass, leaving behind small after presences of blue fog in it's wake that dissipated into nothing when it had swam-floated far enough away. 

 

A small laugh pulled his attentions from the not-fish, looking at Orelias who was a bit more defined at the edges, crisp and clear like he was used to. 

 

"What?" He said affronted, pouting a bit. 

 

"You are the cutest human being I have ever met." 

 

"I'm the only human being you've ever met." 

 

"Yes but my point still stands." She poked a finger to his cheek, something that he could feel, blue lines glowing brightly ran up and down the side of his face, turning at sharp angles and crawling upwards. Yet no lines ever crossed, like a maze pattern on a restaurant place mat that never intersected. 

 

"You Lance, are cute." 

 

"Am not." 

 

"Handsome then." 

 

He sputtered, face turning red, she only smiled in her own little way, which was pretty much her glowing a brighter blue than she had before. "There we go." She dissipated into thin air then, just as sounded from the hallway and came into the common room. Which was weird of her to do since no one else could see her. Which meant that... 

 

"Lance, we need some help." 

 

Keith. Oh he was so going to chew her out for leaving him alone with him. And now he was pretty sure his face was red for other reasons. 

 

"You okay? Are you sick?" Keith asked, and if Lance didn't know better he'd say there was a small amount of concern there held just for him. He could dream though. 

 

"No Mullet I'm fine, what's up?" Lance said calmly, or as calm as he could make his voice sound given the situation. 

 

"Pidge got stuck in her lion again and we can't get her out, everyone's tried and even Allura and Coran are there trying to help. Pidge says you're the only one that knows how? But the space is as small as she is and-" 

 

"Yeah I'll have her out in five minutes tops." He jumped over the couch seating, datapad forgotten as he walked with Keith to the green lion's hangar. 

 

"We've been trying to get her out for an hour now, what makes you think you can?" 

 

"I can fit into small spaces, don't ask me how I don't even have an explanation for it. Pidge calls it witchcraft but honestly she doesn't complain about it as much as she used to, not since she's been stuck in every vent in the Garrison and had to get me to get her out without causing a scene. You would think someone that small would be able to fit anywhere but nope, she just gets stuck." 

 

Orelias listened from where she had receded into the back of Lance's mind, the small corner of it that she had made her own, listening and watching right where she was, a cool presence at the back of his mind that reassured him and let some of the tension bleed out from his skin. 

 

He was always self conscious about his ramblings, about talking too much and spilling too much in front of others. She didn't know why though, the red one seemed to enjoy them immensely, always listening and watching for every little tick in Lance's face. She was surprised Lance went this long without noticing how he would sneak glances at him when he thought no one was looking. Well, when no one of the physical realm was looking that is. 

 

But she noticed. 

 

And one day blue would too. 

 

Even if she had to break her body free from the astral realm to do it.


End file.
